1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projector technology, and particularly, to a system and method for optimizing display colors of a digital light processing projector.
2. Description of Related Art
During mass production of digital light processing (DLP) projectors, color setting of the DLP projector is determined by a gamma curve built in the DLP projector. To avoid complicated adjustment of color settings of each DLP projector, gamma curves of a set of DLP projectors in the mass production are set according to a standard DLP projector, e.g., an engineering standard sample.
However, optical coatings of optical elements, such as optical coatings of projecting lenses, may have different tolerances.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a system and method for optimizing display colors of a DLP projector, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.